Elise 101
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Parody of Zoey 101. Elise the Hedgehog has come to Emerald Coast Academy and meets new friends, Amy, Jasmine, Cosmo, Rouge, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and a nice gorilla named Spencer. But she also meets a flirty but rude boy named Noah. Read here to see Elise's experiences at Emerald Coast Academy.
1. Elise's First Day

**Me: Hey, guys. I finally got a chance to write my story, Elise 101, a Sonic parody of Zoey 101.**

**Sonic: It's pure awesomeness like the show's popularity.**

**Elise: Emilie here used to watch it whenever it was on TV. I always love the Spring Fling episode where Drake Bell performs.**

**Me: I do, too. That's I'm going to do that episode Sonic style with my favorite 90s rock band, Pearl Jam, doing the performance. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

At the Mobius highway, a family of three hedgehogs were driving to Emerald Coast Academy, a boarding school that was once for boys. Now it's for both boys and girls.  
"Oh, dad, I'm so excited to go to this school," the red hedgehog said. "Maybe I'll find a boyfriend."  
"Oh, this school is fun, Elise," the father said. "You'll make great friends at the school. So will you, May."  
"I can't wait, dad," the brown hedgehog, May said. When the family got to the school, Elise got out first and got all her bags out and May got out next. Then Elise spotted a male blue hedgehog with green eyes having trouble with his bags. So Elise helped him.  
"Thank you, miss. What's your name?" the hedgehog asked.  
"I'm Elise Brooks, I just came here from Soleanna," Elise said. "That's my dad, Mathew, and my sister, May."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," the hedgehog said. "Want a tour? I've been here before."  
"Sure, sounds like fun," Elise said. "After the tour, can you show me where my dorm room is?" Sonic agreed and took Elise around the school. The school had a pool, a café, a girl's lounge and a basketball court. Then Sonic showed Elise her room, girls dorm room 101. Then Sonic went to his room. But when he left, Elise heard a shrill scream. It came from the bathroom. It was a female hedgehog with pink fur and blue green eyes and a red dress with a white trim.  
"Was that you screaming?" Elise asked.  
"I don't know, did it sound like this?" the hedgehog said and screamed.  
"Yes, why did you scream?" Elise asked.  
"Because of that!" the hedgehog said and pointed at a urinal. "Why can't those people respect girls?"  
"Don't worry, just keep calm," Elise said.  
"OK. Thank you very much. What's your name?" the hedgehog said.  
"My name's Elise," Elise said. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Amy Rose, but you can call me Amy," the hedgehog said. Then a black with red stripes came in. Amy called her Jasmine. Jasmine told Elise not to touch her stuff but she'll be nice, which made Elise think Jasmine was an awesome girl. Then Elise met a girl who looked like a flower with a white and green dress and flower buds on the side of her head. Her name was Cosmo. The next day, Elise went to meet Sonic at the basketball court but a male panda stopped her and his brother, a gorilla, was annoyed.  
"Hold it, missy, you can't be here," the panda said. "The basketball court is for boys."  
"Noah, she's a friend of mine, don't be rude," Sonic said.  
"Yeah, this is this girl's first day, so be nice," the gorilla, Spencer, said.  
"Well, Noah, if you think basketball is for boys, how about we have a basketball contest tomorrow," Elise said. "Whoever has the highest score wins. If my team wins, girls are allowed on the basketball team."  
"Fine, if my team wins, it's boys only," Noah said. "For my team, I choose Sonic and Spencer."  
"And for my team, I choose Amy, Jasmine, and Cosmo," Elise said.  
"You want to kiss for it?" Noah asked.  
"EW! No!" Elise yelled. Then she, Amy, Jasmine and Cosmo went to practice for the basketball game all day. The next day, after school, everyone got ready for the game. Elise huddled the team together to suggest what to do, then they did a battle cry and began the game. Cosmo began to play music, first song being Pearl Jam's "Life Wasted". The girls won during the first round, two rounds to go. The next song was System of a Down's "Deer Dance". The boys won this time.  
"How can this be a tie?" Noah yelled.  
"Don't be a baby, we have one round left," Spencer said.  
"Yeah, why are you such a baby, Noah?" Jasmine yelled. So the teams began the final round with Evanescence's "Call Me When You're Sober". The boys won again this time, but the basketball coach said Elise was right, basketball is for both boys and girls, so the girls win. The spectators, including May, cheered.  
"But you said only boys can do it," Noah said.  
"No, I have a change of heart, so Elise and any girl here is allowed on the team," the coach said.  
"Thanks, sir, I accept it," Elise said.  
"Awesome job, Elise, you have done great," Amy said.  
"Who knew you could play like that," Jasmine said.  
"I think I will like it here," Elise said.

* * *

**Me: That's the first episode. The three songs mentioned were songs from three bands I like, along with a few other bands like Korn and Halestorm.**

**Sonic: Those bands are cool. Especially Halestorm.**

**Elise: My favorite song by Halestorm is "Beautiful with You".**

**Me: I love that song, too. I also love "Break In". And my top favorite Pearl Jam songs include "Jeremy", "Alive", "Daughter", "Elderly Woman Behind the Counter in a Small Town", "You Are" and I even like their latest singles from their latest album, Lighting Bolt. That includes "Mind Your Manners" and "Sirens". My dad hates "Sirens" because he heard the song a million times on the radio last year. Don't forget to review.**


	2. New Roomies

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the second episode to Elise 101.**

**Elise: Hey, Emilie, is this the day you make that parody?**

**Me: Yes. I hope you are ready.**

**Sonic: I am. I'm so excited.**

**Me: Me, too. I can barely sit still. I'll do that parody after this. Let's get started.**

* * *

_Dear mom and dad,_

_Here in ECA is amazing. I made new friends: Amy Rose, she loves boys but deep down she's very sweet. Zeena and Zazz, they are a little crazy but fun. Zazz even taught me the best way to throw a basket ball in a hoop. Sonic is cute and funny but his roommate, Noah, is flirty. However I love Noah's brother, Spencer. And Jasmine...she can be a little cranky, but she is very nice deep down. I heard she's dating a male echidna named Knuckles who also goes to school here and also lives where she lives. So I'll love it here. Write me back when you have time._

_Love Elise_

That was the e-mail Elise sent to her parents back in Soleanna. Then Amy came in after her morning shower.  
"Hey, Elise," Amy said.  
"SH! She's sleeping," Elise whispered.  
"Don't worry, she sleeps like she's dead," Amy said.  
"Right. I'm going to go brush my teeth," Elise said.  
"Don't forget to floss," Amy said and winked. Elise rolled her eyes and went to the girl's room to brush her teeth for school. Then Elise got her hair dryer and turned it on, but it woke Jasmine up, which made her mad. But she only gave Amy a warning and went back to sleep. But Amy turned the hair dryer back on and Jasmine got so mad she yanked the electric cord. Then she chased Amy around the room.  
"Elise, you're roommates are arguing again," Vivian, another student in the girl's lounge, said.  
"OK. I'll go check on them," Elise said. So Elise went back to her room and saw Amy cowering in the corner and Jasmine having an angered look on her face. But Elise settled their argument. When the girls got to school, Elise was distracted of Amy and Jasmine always arguing whenever she gets ready for school. After a couple days, Elise decided to move to another room. She chose Cosmo's room because she has her own room. Elise brought her favorite blanket, pillow and stuffed animal her mom gave her.  
"Hi, Elise. How come you're here?" Cosmo asked, calmly.  
"Can I move in with you? My roommates are hard to get along," Elise said.  
"Sure, I need someone to keep my company anyway," Cosmo said.  
"Thanks, Cosmo," Elise said. Cosmo's room was full of experiments and plants, since Cosmo was a scientist who makes various inventions and studies plants. So Elise and Cosmo went to bed. But at midnight, Elise was hooked up to a machine with wires all over her and a monitor was next to her bed. Elise woke up and screamed.  
"COSMO! What is this?" Elise yelled.  
"It's a nightmare monitor, to see if you have a nightmare," Cosmo said.  
"Well, I'm having on now!" Elise yelled. So Cosmo took the wires off Elise and Elise finally got back to sleep. When Elise woke up, she saw Cosmo, jumping rope. Cosmo said she wants to keep her heart healthy by exercising every morning before school. This annoyed Elise so she got ready for school. Then she spotted an invention Cosmo called a "silent leaf blower", which is a device that blows leaves away without making noise. But on her way to the bathroom, Elise heard Amy and Jasmine arguing as usual. When Elise got to school, Elise spotted Sonic and went to talk to him.  
"Hey, Sonic," Elise said.  
"Hey, Elise. What's up?" Sonic asked.  
"Well, everything isn't going right," Elise said. "Amy and Jasmine won't stop arguing and Cosmo put a nightmare monitor on me last night."  
"How about you hang with me?" Sonic asked. "We can go watch a movie together."  
"Sounds fun, I think it would be better than watching Amy and Jasmine argue," Elise said.  
"Okay, meet me at the lounge today at four o'clock," Sonic said. So Elise agreed and went to her first class. When the day ended, Elise was going to meet Sonic until she bumped into Amy and Jasmine in the hall. They pretended to say they are reconciling but Elise didn't buy that and left to meet Sonic at the lounge. Then Amy and Jasmine called each other a slob and a jerk. Elise was on her way until Amy and Jasmine's pretended to be nice again but argued again. Then Elise got an idea to stop her roommates' arguing.

_Dear mom and dad_

_My first week was great even if I had to deal with constant arguments with Amy and Jasmine. But we finally settled their differences. Ever heard of a silent leaf blower? I have. My friend, Cosmo, made it. She's a genius, now I won't deal with them screaming and arguing everyday. Well, got to go. I have to get ready for school._

_Love Elise._

"Hey, Elise. Want to grab some breakfast?" Amy asked.  
"Sure. But first..." Elise said and pulled a curtain down which covered Jasmine's bed. "Told you it would work."  
"You're quite smart, Elise," Amy said. "Let's go."

* * *

**Me: Well, that's that. I hope you're ready for my Sonic the Hedgehog parody for the Rocket Power episode, Typhoid Sam.**

**Sonic: I know I am.**

**Elise: Me, too.**

**Me: Me, three. Oh, this is so exciting, so I'll say this right now: Don't forget to review.**


	3. Prank Week

**Me: Hey, you guys. Here's the third episode to Elise 101. My friend, Jasmine (AKA, Knuckles lover 1245), kept waiting but wanted it. That's OK, she's a friend and friends deserve something special.**

**Sonic: Yes. You gave cards to your high school friend, Alisha, when she felt upset.**

**Elise: And you gave respect to Amber and that's one of the best things next to something like a ring.**

**Me: Right. And since I only know Jasmine from here, I thought this would be perfect to show her I'm a good friend who keeps a promise. Anyway, here's the story. It's called Prank Week.**

* * *

Elise, Amy and Jasmine were sleeping until the alarm went off.  
"Amy, Jasmine, time for school," Elise said. "Where's Amy?"  
"She's in her bunk," Jasmine said and began kicking the top bunk. "Hey, Amy, get up! I want to meet with Knuckles!"  
"She's not up there, where is..." Elise said.  
"Good morning!" Amy said, which scared Elise. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?"  
"Yeah you did," Elise, who fell on the floor, said. "Why are you in my bed?"  
"I had a nightmare last night and when I have a nightmare, I crawl into bed with my mom," Amy said. "But my mom's back in Station Square so I came here." But then Cosmo came and told the girls to come outside quickly. So the girls got outside and saw that the girl's dorm building was covered in toilet paper. This made all the girls mad. Then the boys came by and admitted that they covered the building with toilet paper for prank week.  
"What's prank week?" Elise asked.  
"It's a boys only tradition here in ECA, where the boys have a prank war on the girls or anyone new here," Noah said.  
"We do this every year, and you all won't be able to defend yourselves," Knuckles said. "So we thought the toilet paper prank would be fun."  
"It wasn't fun for us!" Amy yelled, taking out her hammer. But the boys just laughed and walked away. So everyone went through the whole week with the worst pranks they ever been through. As they did, Cosmo thought of the perfect prank for the boys, put them in a deep sleep and do terrible things to them. But a lot of bad things happened instead of putting boys to sleep including breaking glasses, shutting the electricity off and making a sound super loud to the point of being heard throughout the whole school. Then when the girls were going back to the dorm building on Friday, they heard a voice coming from on top of the building. Noah, Spencer, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles threw water balloons at the girls. Then Elise declared war.  
"I know the perfect prank, we'll put girl's clothing on the statue of the man who founded this school," Elise said.  
"I got a lot of things in my clothes, girl's underwear, a bra, lipstick and my favorite blouse," Rouge said.  
"This will be a great prank, those guys will have to beg us to stop this prank war," Jasmine said. So everyone did the prank, but unbeknownst to them, the founder's son, Michael, saw the statue a terrible mess. He was mad and told the girls to come to him.  
"Why did you do this to the statue," Michael yelled.  
"We were doing it for prank week," Rouge said.  
"You can't do that stuff, it's for older people only," Shadow said.  
"Because of this prank, girls, after this semester, this school will be back to a boys only school!" Michael yelled. This shocked the girls because they didn't want to leave the school. Amy began crying because she loved it in Emerald Coast Academy and that's because she met a lot of cute boys. But back in Station Square, it was rare to see cute guys so this school gave Amy opportunities to find a boyfriend who looks cute. So Elise decided to tell a the truth to Michael and see if he can change his mind.  
"So it was your plan for the prank to happen?" Michael asked.  
"Yes, so if you have to kick anyone out, choose me, I deserve it," Elise said.  
"OK, on one condition, you have to apologize to everyone tomorrow before you leave," Michael said. Elise agreed and went to pack her bags and say goodbye to her friends. Amy didn't want Elise to leave because she was a good friend but Elise said she has to and there is no other choice since Michael is the dean of the school, and no one can change the dean's mind for anyone to leave. The next day, everyone said their goodbyes to Elise and when everyone was finished, Elise made her apology to everyone. But before she was done, a weird liquid came out of the statue.  
"NOAH! What are you doing?" Michael yelled.  
"But...but...I...fine, I did this so I can trick the girls, making them think this was a tradition," Noah said.  
"That's detention for the whole semester, Mr. Thompson," Michael said.  
"I GOT IT! I FINALLY GOT MY PRANK DEVICE DONE!" Cosmo yelled.  
"No, Cosmo, we won't be needing it," Amy said. "This was just a set up from the boys."  
"Oh...OK, I'll throw it away," Cosmo said and threw her device in the trash.  
"I'm sorry about the trick, Elise, I never wanted to get involved," Sonic said.  
"It's OK, although I wouldn't forgive Noah, he's the one who was involved in this," Elise said. But then Cosmo's device activated and everyone fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Me: Not bad if I do say so myself.**

**Sonic: Yep, and you never broke your promise to Jasmine that you'd keep doing this.**

**Elise: And we understand why it was so slow, because you wanted to finish Elise's Wonder Wedding.**

**Me: Right, so I'm a little slow when I come up with other ideas, but here it finally is. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Spring Fling

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fourth chapter to Elise 101. It's one of my favorite episodes.**

**Sonic: Yes, the Spring Fling episode but as usual it's a parody with a different performer.**

**Elise: It's one of Emilie's favorite bands, Pearl Jam. She has been a fan for almost eight years.**

**Me: Yes, while my brother has been a fan since he was two. So I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

One day, Jasmine, Amy, Sonic, Spencer, Noah and Knuckles were watching TV, but there was a boring show about grass. Sonic tried to use the remote but the batteries were dead and Amy tried to find a channel knob like her grandfather's TV has but found nothing. Then Elise came in and she was excited.  
"You guys, I signed us up to volunteer for the Spring Fling," Elise said.  
"Yay, that's great," Jasmine said, sarcastically.  
"What's wrong with the Spring Fling?" Elise asked.  
"It's boring. We have a live concert of a terrible trumpet trio with uncooked hot dogs and lukewarm water," Noah said.  
"Well, Jasmine, Amy and I are in charge so we can hire a different performer with one hundred percent cooked hot dogs and cold drinks," Elise said.  
"Who should we hire?" Sonic asked.  
"How about Pearl Jam," Elise said.  
"I love them!" Amy replied. So Elise called Pearl Jam's manager to ask if the band has time to perform right now. Then Amy told Elise to ask the manager if she can have Eddie Vedder's autograph, but Elise told Amy there was no time for that. The manager agreed to hire Pearl Jam for the Spring Fling, but there was bad news about it.  
"We have to pay the manager five thousand dollars," Elise said when she hung up.  
"Where can we get that much money?" Knuckles yelled, irritably.  
"We can do a fund raiser," May, who just came by, said. "We did that at me and Elise's old school for new gym equipment."  
"That's a good idea, May, do you want to help us?" Amy asked.  
"Yes, I'll go get Cosmo so she can help, too," May said. So the gang went to tell the superintendent of the school, Mr. Evans, about the fund raiser plans and why they want to raise money. Mr. Evans agreed to let the gang have the fund raiser because he loves Pearl Jam, too. So everyone set up the venues for the fund raiser and put everyone in charge: Amy and Noah are in charge of the ring toss, Elise and Sonic are in charge of the car wash, Jasmine and Knuckles are selling Pearl Jam shirts that Elise made and Spencer and Cosmo are in charge of the bully shoot game. After the fund raiser was over, Elise had bad news again.  
"We only earned one thousand dollars," Elise said.  
"Now what? We're out of Pearl Jam shirts and all the students have already come," Amy said.  
"I can help with that," Mr. Evans said. "Is the car wash still open? I'll give you the money if you wash my car."  
"OK, let's do it, guys," Elise said. So the gang gathered their wash cloths and got the hoses and buckets ready and cleaned the car. But while Elise was getting her wash cloth to complete the engine's hood, she accidently changed the gear shift to "drive", causing the car to move on its own. The gang tried to stop the car but it bumped into a lamp post, causing the front of the car to break. So Elise called a repairman, but the cost of repairs was half of the money for Pearl Jam's performance payment. So Elise decided to tell the truth about it but not tell Mr. Evans about his car, or he'll have to hire a boring band and food and drinks that's not good to eat. On the morning of the concert, the gang was waiting for the repairman to get the car back, but Mr. Evans was coming. So Sonic and Knuckles distracted him until the repairman finally came back and Elise gave him the money. Elise still thought of telling the manager the truth. So Pearl Jam's manager told the members to pack it up. Then a male echidna with brown and grey hair and blue-grey eyes came.  
"YOU'RE EDDIE VEDDER!" Amy screamed.  
"Whoa, slow down there, Amy," Elise said.  
"No, it's okay. I get that a lot," Eddie said then saw Jasmine's Pearl Jam shirt. "Where'd you get that?"  
"Elise made it," Jasmine said.  
"Well, make me one of those shirts, Elise, and we'll perform for free," Eddie said, smiling. This made Amy scream. So the band got ready and performed their first song, "Alive". Everyone was having a fun time and enjoyed the cooked out of a barbeque hot dogs of fresh out of the cooler cold drinks. Many thanked Elise for her idea of entertainment, even May did.

* * *

**Me: Sorry it's so short, but at least the story is updated. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
